Psyberia
by Requiem For The Innocent
Summary: [AU]Chapter one revisited. There are rumors about illegal parties that happen within the abandon city. One fateful night, Naruto Uzumaki has a chance encounter with a vampire named Sasuke. SasukeNaruto, SasukeSai, and NarutoSakura
1. Act I

When searching Wikipedia for random articles, I came across an article about raves. Then I got the craziest idea to write a fanfiction about vampires and illegal parties and vala the plot bunny for this fic came into my mind. For some reason I have the taste for SasuNaru vampirism lately and I notice the lack of good vampire fics lately, so here is my contribution to this theme. So while you are waiting for the next chapter of _The 13th Hour_, you can read this. Enjoy.

Un-beta'ed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Psyberia:** Act I

**N**aruto down at himself and gave out a sorrowful sigh. He looked stupid dressed up like some half-ass Goth or whatever. Going to clubs wasn't quite his thing, but Sakura had asked him to come with her to some underground club ring called "_Psyberia_". He couldn't say no to her.

He has heard of Psyberia before from the kids at school. It' supposed to be like a "dark rave", but instead of lasting for only one night, Psyberia moved to various undisclosed locations, staying at that location for five days and every other six weeks to avoid the police. The next location of Psyberia was delivered through word-of-mouth from people who are very close to the organizers. There are many rumors about what goes on in these parties such has the "rave culture" is alive and kicking during these parties, but with a much darker tone and the music that they use is not quite what you might hear during the raves of yester-year. Other rumors are that one could lose themselves during these parties. Doing things that they wouldn't normally do, having anonymous sex with strangers, taking illegal drugs, and all sorts of things. This was the reason why Naruto agreed to go with Sakura to this club. He had promised to himself that he will protect her no matter what.

Running hand through his hair; Naruto took one last good look at himself and sighed. He really did look like a moron. He just hoped that Psyberia didn't have a dress code or anything like that. Naruto tugged at the hem of his shirt and walked out of his bedroom. Once in his living room, Naruto looked at the glowing red number on his cable box. They read; 10:47 pm.

_Good, Sakura should be here any moment now._ Naruto thought to himself before sitting on the couch. He grabbed the remote from off of the arm rest and pointed at the nineteen inch TV in front of him. The television clicked on. It was set to the news channel like always. Naruto has always liked being up to date with current events.

Oh look, some kid got shot, nothing new there. Naruto stretched against his couch. His shirt rose up again and he tugged it back down. Goddamn shirt, whose bright idea was it for men to wear tight fitting shirts and girls' pants anyway?

Naruto heard a knock on his door which snapped him out of his mental rant. It must be Sakura.

Naruto turned off the TV and dropped the remote on the couch. He walked over to his apartment door and opened it. Not to his surprise, Sakura was standing there wearing a black frilled skirt, red, pink and yellow leggings, boots and a black off the shoulder shirt with a strange logo on it with her shoulder length pink hair up in pigtails.

The girl blinked. "I didn't really think you could pull it off." She said almost absent mindedly, staring at the pinstriped female cut pants and faded yellow T-shirt with a picture of a puppet on it that Naruto was wearing.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked with his pity look on.

"Nothing," Sakura's quick replied. "Come on, Marshal and Tess are waiting for use down stairs." She beckoned the blond.

Naruto walked out of the doorway and slipped a hand inside of the door, groping for the light switch. Once he found it, Naruto flicked it off and closed the door. He locked it before walked up to Sakura. They walked down the narrow staircase that led down to the exit where they saw Marshal's car waiting for them. They climbed into the back of the car and Marshal drove down the alleyway and onto a street.

"So Naruto…" Tess drawled. "I didn't really think you'd had the balls to do something so outrageous has going to Psyberia with us. Maybe you're not has much a loser as I thought you were." Tess finished with a shrug. Even though it wasn't meant to be an insult, it sounded like one. Naruto wasn't offended. He's used to Tess not picking out the right words to say.

"And I see that you're still not good with words." Naruto retorted. "I'm only going because Sakura is."

"You're only coming because I am?" She questioned. "Why?"

"Just because," replied Naruto.

"_Ah_," A raspy voice came from the driver's seat. "Looks like Sakura has boyfriend." Naruto heard a snicker.

A hand reached across the front seats and slapped the speaker in the back of his head. "Marshal, stop being a jackass," Tess scolded.

"Ouch, you're so abusive." Marshal whined, clutching the back of his head with one hand. "Besides, those two should really hook up, y'know. They would make one hot couple."

Naruto felt a slight blush creep across his face; he turned to look at Sakura who was just as pink as her hair. The bubblegum haired girl lifted up her leg and kicked Marshal's seat. After Sakura kicked Marshal's seat, her and Naruto's eyes met. They both quickly looked away and both of their blushes became deeper shade of red.

This was going to be a long ride.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The drive took an hour. Naruto had fallen asleep just about forty-five minutes ago. His head was pressed against the window and he was using his hand to keep his head up, causing his cheek to push up.

"We should wake him up." Naruto heard a voice say.

"Nah, he's adorable when he drools," said another voice.

"You're right. He does look adorable."

Soon, Naruto felt something poking his cheek. He swatted whatever was poking him and tried to go back to sleep. Not soon after the thing poked him again. This woke him up.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He turned his head to see three figures in front of him. When his sleepy haze went away, Naruto realized that Marshal, Tess, and Sakura were staring at him.

Marshal poked Naruto in the eye.

"Wha'?" He asked groggily.

"We're here. Now get up." Marshal said pulling away.

Naruto yawned and stretched his still sleepy joints. When Naruto was about to crack his neck, he winched. His neck became stiff and sore while he was asleep. Naruto made a mental note to never use a car door window and his hand as a pillow ever again.

Naruto climbed out of the open car door and stretched his legs. He looked over to see Tess talking to Sakura.

"Now, you would want to have your money and everything on your person. Trust me, things will get lost in there."

Sakura nodded to what Tess said and took money out of her pocket book and stuffed in into her shirt (bra?).

Naruto raised an eyebrow at what Tess was wearing. The brunette was wearing baggy neon green pants that stopped at mid calf, a mesh top with a black bra underneath, and beaded jewelry that was also in neon colors. The bright colors did not look good against her dark complexion. Not one bit, but Naruto kept that to himself.

Naruto nearly jumped when an arm was thrown around his shoulders. Naruto glared from the corner of his eyes at Marshal.

"What?" The blond asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that we should be going inside. Sheesh, you're worst than Sakura on her period."

"I heard that, you asshole!"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon Naruto," Marshal said before leading Naruto away.

Naruto continued to look at the girls even though he was being led away by Marshal. "What about the girls?" He asked.

"They'll be fine." Marshal replied dismissively.

When Naruto turned to look ahead of him, he saw the entrance to an underground tunnel ahead of them. The same tunnel was once a shopping mall for the old city.

No wonder why Psyberia hasn't been busted yet. They pick the oddest and most dangerous places to hold their parties.

When Naruto steeped into the entrance way of the tunnel, the smell of urine and mold hit his nose. Naruto almost gagged. As they descended down the stairs, Naruto could hear the low pitched base of a fast paced song. As soon as their got near the end of the staircase, the murky music became louder and flashing lights shun through the wide stairwell. Naruto saw a small group of people hanging around the bottom of the staircase and in front of the entrance, idly chatting while watching people dance. A few of them up looked up when they saw Marshal and Naruto.

They gave Marshal a greeting as they went into the dark room lilted by various multicolored spot lights and glow sticks. Through the dim lighting, Naruto could see half dressed women dancing in cages and platforms, faceless people dancing to the murky, fast paced industrial music without a care in the world. The smell of sweat, alcohol and cigarette smoke was strong in the air.

"Do you think we should wait for the girls!.?" Naruto yelled loud enough for Marshal to hear.

"Naw, they'll be fine! We can find Tess by her pants!" The redhead replied. "Besides, they're big girls! They can take care of themselves!"

Naruto nodded and continued to follow Marshal as he weaved through the dense crowed of dancing people, "Where are we going!.?"

"Somewhere with a lot less people and a lot quieter!" Marshal replied.

Naruto blinked. There was a placed here that is quiet? How is that even possible?

Without a question, Naruto followed Marshal passed the crowd and up a broken escalator. When they reached the top steps, Naruto noticed that it wasn't as dim up here then it was on the ground floor. There were chairs and tables covering the area and some of the shops on the second floor were closed up with curtains, but some were open. Marshal was right; it does seem quieter up here. Marshal walked over to a table covered by a dark red table cloth.

Marshal pulled out a chair and sat down with a sigh. "See, isn't this better?"

Naruto nodded and repeated Marshals actions.

Once seated, Naruto looked around. "Hey, why are those shops closed off like that?" He asked pointing at one of the closed off shops.

Marshal looked towards where Naruto was pointing. "Oh that, that's where people have sex, or just want to be alone." The redhead explained with a dismissive wave.

"Oh…"

"What would you like to drink?" A muffled voice asked.

Startled, Naruto turned around to look at the speaker. Standing behind him was woman wearing a tight fitting full body PVC corset compete with thigh high boots, a black thong, black blunt cut shoulder length wig and a gas mask. It was hard for Naruto not to stare at the scantly clad woman's breast. They were, after all, pushed up very high, so it was quite hard for _anyone_ not to stare.

"Um…" Naruto managed to say.

"He'll have a beer and I'll have one too." Marshal finished for him. With that the woman walked away.

Naruto heard Marshal laugh beside him. "You should have seen the look on your face when saw her!"

Naruto glared at Marshal. "Shut up, I've never seen something like that before." He grumbled.

"True, but you were totally gawking at her tits."

No more than a minute later, the PVC Lady came back with their drinks.

As they waited for Sakura and Tess to show up, Naruto tapped his feet to the music until he spotted Sakura and Tess walking towards the broken escalator. Sakura saw him and waved before grabbing Tess' arm and dragged the other girl up the broken escalator. Once they reached the floor Sakura took a sat next to Naruto.

"I saw a lady wearing PVC. I call her; "PVC Lady." He told Sakura while keeping his eyes at the light show below them.

Sakura gave Marshal a questioning look and the redhead just shrugged.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

God his blather felt like it was pressing against his stomach. He really had to take a piss. Naruto stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm going to the restroom."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "In here?"

"Yes, where else would I go?"

Sakura's eyes widen. "But there is no running water." She whimpered.

Naruto uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. "I really don't care. My gut feels like it's about to explode. Please let me go already."

"But there is no water…"

Naruto started to walk off, but then something hit him. "Sakura go find Marshal and Tess."

Sakura stopped in the middle of drinking her bottled-water and blinked. "Why?"

"I just don't like the idea of your being alone." He admitted.

Sakura sat her water down and sighed. "I'm not completely helpless, you know."

"Yeah, but still…"

"I'm fine by myself."

"I know, but I'll worry about you, please?" He begged.

Sakura stood. "Fine, but you really need to get help for your big brother complex."

Naruto sighed in relief before setting off on his journey to find a bathroom. Seriously having a full blather is really uncomfortable. While walking down the wide hallway of the main part of the mall, Naruto didn't notice that he was being watched from afar. A pair of inky black eyes watched as Naruto made his way passed the tables and makeshift bar. The person pushed himself off the wall and followed the unsuspecting blond.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After walking for a while Naruto finally found a restroom. Naruto stepped in the dark room and stumbled his way to the urinal, but not without bumping his knee on one.

Naruto hissed in pain and grabbed his knee. Goddamn stupid dark restroom. Regaining his composer, Naruto stood up. He unzipped his pants.

Once Naruto was does done relieving himself, he suddenly remembered that there isn't any running water. Naruto looked down at his hands in with disgusted look on his face, then shuttered. That's just nasty.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Naruto slipped his hands into his tight pockets and turned to leave. The sound of music and flashing lights helped Naruto find his way back to the where the party was.

"So there isn't any running water?" A sultry voice asked from behind Naruto.

Somewhat startled, Naruto admittedly stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face the speaker. The man (boy?) standing behind was to say at least was one of the best looking guys that Naruto has even seen in his entire life. The beauty standing before was dark. Not as in he has a dark complexion. On the contrary, he was quite pale. His alabaster skin stood contrast to all black attire, hair and eyes. He was wearing the same low riding female cut pants that so many of the other men at the party were wearing and a button up shirt that stopped just an inch above his pants, showing off a band of some more of that perfect smooth pale skin.

"They didn't put out any porter potties this time, lazy bastards." The man's criticism pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. The man then dug in his pockets and fished out a small bottle. He held it out to Naruto. On closer inspection, Naruto noticed it was a bottle of disinfecting hand wash.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly eyeing the bottle.

The man sighed. "It's for you." He explained.

"Oh," Naruto said before reaching out and grabbing the small bottle out of the man's hand. "Thanks." Naruto flipped open the bottle and pour a small amount of the flowery smelling gel in the palm of his hand. Tucking the bottle in between his arm, Naruto rubbed the gel on his hands. When Naruto was finished, He handed the bottle back to the man who was idly smoking a cigarette. Wow, even his nails are black…

The man blew out some smoke before speaking, "You can keep it."

Naruto slid the small in his pocket and looked at the man again.

"Um-" Naruto started, but he was quickly cut off.

"Sasuke," The man stated.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Sasuke, my name is Sasuke." The man now known as "Sasuke" explained. Sasuke dropped his finished cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his foot.

"Oh, mine's Naruto." Wait, why was he telling this guy his name?

"Naruto, eh?" Naruto nodded. "That's an unusual name. I like it." Naruto didn't know if it was just him, but it kind of sounded like "Sasuke" purred out his last sentence. "This is your first time at Psyberia, isn't it?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Yeah, I only came because a friend of mine wanted to come."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Ah, and this friend of yours knows someone who is a regular here, am I correct?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"I see…" Sasuke drawled.

Naruto nearly jumped in surprise when Sasuke came up beside him. Sasuke ran fingers down the side of Naruto's neck causing the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stand on end. Naruto suppressed a shutter when those cold clammy fingers trailed up his neck again.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered huskily in his ear. "Would you care to dance with me?"

Naruto felt the blood rush to his face when he felt Sasuke's hot breath against the side of his cheek. The odd sensation of hot and cold on his flesh was quite odd. Letting out a deep breath, Naruto nodded. "Yes," he answered.

Naruto could felt Sasuke smirking against his cheek. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and guided him back towards the bar like area. Once they made it the crowd of tables, Sasuke took hold of Naruto's wrist and started to weave through the tables. As he was being lead threw the tables, Naruto took glances at the people who were sitting at the tables. Sasuke continued to keep a rather strong grip on his wrist as he went down the broken escalator.

Sasuke avoided the crowd by walking along the wall, but soon they went into the crowd until Sasuke found the right spot and let go of Naruto's arm. He faced the blond and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling the slightly smaller boy close to his body.

(_He smells like soap and cigarette smoke._)

Once again Naruto felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Naruto franticly looked around to see if anybody was watching them. Sasuke ran a hand up Naruto's back and comb his fingers through Naruto's wild hair in an attempt to clam down the boy.

"Don't be so nervous."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I'm not."

Instead of retorting to Naruto's stubbornness, Sasuke groped Naruto's ass and notice that the blond wasn't wearing underwear.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto sputtered. "Stop that!"

The only reply Sasuke gave Naruto was a pinch on his butt. Naruto winched slightly in pain. Sasuke's hand trailed back up to Naruto's waist and he grinded against Naruto's crouch. Naruto groaned involuntary at the unfamiliar sensation of light denim rubbing against his bear groins. Sasuke took this as a sign that Naruto enjoyed what he just did and grind up against the boy again. Naruto let out a throaty moan and Sasuke bit down on his lip this time. When Sasuke grind against him again, his penis started to swell and strain against the fabric of his tight pants. But not only that, he could feel's Sasuke's own growing erection as well. This, strangely, made him even more aroused. Naruto absent mindedly grind against Sasuke, earning a groan from the unsuspecting brunet.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling the burnet into a kiss. Once their lips might, Sasuke shot his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke licked Naruto's tongue, encouraging the blond to kiss him back. Naruto shyly licked Sasuke tongue back. One of Naruto's hands started to caress the back and Sasuke's neck and running threw the man's jet black hair. Soon their tongues were locked in heated kiss, completely oblivious to the people around them. They lapped at each others' tongue, sucked on each others' bottom lips, grinded against each other, making each other sweaty, aroused, and hungry on Sasuke's part.

Sasuke pulled away from the kissed and started to attack the blond's neck, sucking on the base of Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned and grind himself against Sasuke's body. Sasuke let out what sounded like growl and bit the spot he was sucking on just moments ago. Naruto dug his dull nails into Sasuke surprisingly thin shoulders. Sasuke stopped sucking and licked up the length of Naruto and the side of Naruto's scarred cheeks. Sasuke attached his mouth to Naruto earlobe and bit down lightly on it. Sasuke licked the abused earlobe before licking the shell of Naruto's ear.

Sasuke went back to attacking Naruto's neck kissing, sucking, biting, and licking. Marking Naruto with mouth shaped passion marks, but just marking Naruto isn't enough. Sasuke wanted more, much more. Without noticing, Sasuke started to lick the spot where Naruto's carotid artery was located.

When Sasuke started to nip at the spot he knew they had to get somewhere were they could be alone. When Sasuke suddenly stop sucking on his neck, Naruto's knitted his brow together and opened his eyes to look at Sasuke. In Sasuke's inky black eyes all he could see was wanton lust and hunger.

"Sasuke?"

"Let's go somewhere else." Sasuke suggested before dragging Naruto off again. Naruto didn't protest. They could do _much_ more things alone than surround by people. Naruto was never much an exhibitionist to begin with.

Sasuke dragged Naruto back up the broken escalator and into one of the open shops. Once inside the shop Sasuke pick out for them, Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and closed the curtains. Naruto looked around the small shop with curiosity. In the back of the room was a huge pile of pillows resting on a large mattress where god knows how many people had sex on. There was a makeshift overhead light and a speaker in the top corner of the room. Naruto went to the back of the room and lay down on the mattress and waited for Sasuke to join him.

Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto and attached himself back onto Naruto's neck. His hand trailed down from Naruto's chest, to his stomach until it was resting on the waistline of Naruto's pants. Sasuke's hand wonder across the tent in Naruto's pants and teasingly hovered it on top of the throbbing bulge.

"Sasuke, stop being a tease," Naruto said huskily. Sasuke could feel Naruto throat vibrating under his mouth when the blond talked. Sasuke lifted his head to look at Naruto. He was beautiful in his own way. His hair sprawled out against the pillows, panting with his face flushed with arousal. Sasuke ran his thumb across Naruto's bottom lip. Removing his thumb, Sasuke hover his lips over Naruto's as his hand slid up the blond's shirt, rolling Naruto's taut nipple with his index and middle fingers. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the back of the neck and pulled the brunet into a kiss. Naruto ran his tongue across Sasuke bottom lip, pleading the man to open his mouth which Sasuke did. As soon as his tongue entered Sasuke's mouth, Naruto's tongue was greeted by Sasuke's.

As their tongue wrestled in Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke hand's wonder about on Naruto's chest and stomach, his cold hand and finger causing Naruto to get goose bumps where ever he touched him.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and planted kisses down Naruto's stomach until he reached the blond's belly button. Sasuke swirled his tongue inside of Naruto's belly button before licking his way up Naruto's chest, leaving trails of salvia. As he got closer towards Naruto's nipples, Sasuke pulled up Naruto's shirt and attached himself to Naruto's right nipple. Sasuke placed his free hand underneath the nipple and he licked around the fleshy nub with his rough tongue. He gave the nub a lick before wrapping his mouth around it. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's reddening nipple like baby feeding from his mother teat.

Naruto was slightly confused. Why was Sasuke sucking on his nipple? It wasn't like he had breast.

Sasuke bit down on the nipple earning him a gasp from Naruto. The brunet licked the abuse nipple before going back to attacking Naruto's neck. Sasuke started to lick at spot where Naruto carotid artery was located. He nipped lightly at the spot, then harder, causing Naruto to gasp out in slight pain.

Sasuke pulled back and smirk with satisfaction as he stroked Naruto's neck almost lovingly. He bent down and licked a long side Naruto's neck before nuzzling it. When Sasuke was about to sink his fangs into the supple flesh of Naruto's throat, he suddenly stop.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and turned his back to the panting blond. Confused as to why Sasuke had stopped, Naruto opened his eyes.

"Get out." Sasuke ordered. His voice held no room for argument.

Naruto sat up and tugged down his shirt. "What?"

Sasuke took a cigarette out and placed it in between his lips. "I told you to leave."

Naruto's brow knitted together. What is up with the sudden mood swing?

Without a word, Naruto stood up and straighten himself up. When Naruto walked pass Sasuke, he didn't pass a glance towards the brunet. He was quite up set with Sasuke's sudden rejection.

Threw this whole experience, Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke's heart wasn't beating.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I wrote this chapter in two days. Which is amazing for me since I'm a lazy ass and something this long would usually take a whole if not more to write. –Feels proud of himself-

This chapter has been edited, if you want to read the uncut version just go to my profile.

Revisited 11/06/06


	2. Act II

W00t! This chapter has one thousand more words than the first. I really do hope that I keep this up, and have each chapter have more words than the next. I do, after all, want this to be a novel. This chapter has a lot of dialogue, which I really suck at. Enjoy!

* * *

**Psyberia**: Act II

Sasuke sat in the room that Naruto had left him in just two hours ago, satisfied that his hunger was at bay once again. The sound of music playing was muffled by the tick curtains that blocked off the room. The brunet slipped a hand into the snug pockets of his pants and pulled out a cigarette from his open cigarette box. He tucked the cancer-stick in between his lips and pulled out a lighter. Sasuke flicked on the lighter and bought it up to the tip of his cigarette. When the flame touched the end of the cigarette, Sasuke inhaled slowly, coaxing a lit to start on the other end. He welcomed the familiar taste of ash as hot smoke went down his throat. Once the cigarette was lit, Sasuke threw the lighter carelessly behind him. The lighter hit something solid; Sasuke didn't turn around to see what it had hit.

He always needed to have a smoke after a meal. It has always been like that.

Sasuke saw light cut through the darkness and looked up to someone standing in front of him; wearing the same disappointed look that the figure always gave him, Sasuke noted.

Sasuke exhaled some smoke and sighed in annoyance before making eye contact with his uninvited guest. "What do you want, Neji?" The bitter taste of ash and smoke lingered in Sasuke mouth as he spoke.

"I saw you with a boy." Neji stated.

Sasuke exhaled the poisonous smoke before talking. "You see me with a lot of boys." He replied curtly.

The way Sasuke spoke, Neji could have sworn that the other brunet's voice had a sing-song tone to it.

Neji crossed his arms across his chest and his milky white eyes became harder. "That is true, but you don't look at your food the same way you looked at that boy the same way you look at that tart, Sai." Neji sneered.

"Your point is?" Sasuke asked now wishing the Neji would go away. Neji had no right to judge who he fucks when his companion wasn't any better than Sasuke's!

Neji ignored Sasuke and looked pass the paler man to see a woman; one of the waitresses, sprawled out of the mattress. Her legs spread wide apart; leaving her with no dignity. Her eyes glazed over; staring out at the world like a lifeless doll. The two puncture wounds on her neck had drying blood running from them and her skin was starting to turn a glossy gray color.

"And I see you didn't feed on him either… He is going to seek you out now."

Sasuke grit his teeth. _Oh really, I never knew that, Neji. Thank you for the insightful information_.Sasuke thought sarcastically, completely oblivious to the fact that his cigarette was burning dangerously close to his fingers; the smoke danced around in the air, whirling around without a care in the world.

"You think I don't know that?"

"I never said you didn't." Neji retorted. "You do know that Sai will not like the fact that you will be bring home another whore."

Sasuke didn't retort to this. He knows this already.

The cigarette was now burning the skin on Sasuke's knuckles, and, like always, Sasuke couldn't feel the sensation of fire melting flesh.

"Sasuke your cigarette is burning your fingers again." Neji pointed out.

Sasuke admittedly dropped the cigarette, stomped on it. He looked down to see smoking rising up from underneath his black boot, and then he mentally cursed. _Fuck_.

* * *

After since Naruto went to that part on Saturday. His sleep pattern has been thrown off completely. With a groan, Naruto let his head rest on top of his open note book (which was filled with doodles instead of actual school work, mind you). Slowly his mind drifted off to the other night and more importantly, Sasuke. Naruto never thought a man could make him feel the same way Sasuke had made him feel on Saturday. Up until that time Naruto had thought for sure that he was straight, but obviously Sasuke proved that he wasn't. In turn, this made Naruto unsettled. He wasn't to sure about his feelings towards Sakura anymore. She had always been his crush. He has very strong feelings for her, but Naruto never desired her... He never lust after Sakura the same way he lust after Sasuke. The only feeling Naruto had towards Sasuke was pure, undeniable lust and nothing else. 

This made Naruto feel unclean, because he wanted to see the object of his lust again. He wanted Sasuke to touch him again. He wanted the man to make him reach that highest point of pleasure again. For once in his life Naruto was truly disgusted himself.

The blond's eyes wondered to the clock hanging on the wall. It read; 1:13.

Lunch was going to start in two minutes. Lunch was the only free time Naruto had to talk to Marshal. He wanted to ask Marshal if he was going back to Psyberia this week. Naruto knew if he goes back he'll have chance to run into Sasuke again and Marshal was the only person, besides Tess and Sakura, who knew where Psyberia was since he fell asleep on the way to the club.

Suddenly the bell rang, pulling Naruto back to reality. Naruto gave a startled jump before closing his books and stacking them on top of each other. He stuffed them into his bag before dropping his pencil and calculator into the bag as well. Naruto snapped the bag close before pulling it onto his lap, waiting for the teacher to dismiss the class.

"Lunch, so soon?" Mister Umino asked to himself in disbelief. The man sighed. "Well anyway, for homework I want you to do all odd number problems on page one hundred fifty-two to page one-hundred sixty. Class dismissed." Iruka explained as the rest of the class got their things together. Naruto pulled the strap of his bag across his shoulder stood. He walked out of the class and stood near the door to wait for Sakura to come out. Once he saw the girl, he walked up to her shoved his hands into the pockets of his beige slacks.

"Do you need help on your homework tonight?" Sakura asked as they began to follow the large crowed of people down the hallway.

Naruto shrugged, "Nah, its geometry, so I won't need any help."

Sakura nodded before pushing the door to the first floor open.

When they walked into the cafeteria, Naruto spotted Marshal red mop from across the room. When he started to go off into the direction where Marshal was, Naruto was stopped by something taking holed of the sleeve to his sweater. Naruto spun around to see Sakura holding on to his sleeve and glaring at him.

"You're not going anywhere." She hissed. "You are going up to that line and you are going to eat." Sasuke continued pointing over at the line that leaded to the lunch counter.

"Do I have to?" Naruto whined. Sakura nodded. "But-but I'm not even hungry."

"Does it look like I care?"

"No, but I don't have any money." Inwardly, Naruto was grinning like a fool. Now Sakura would stop bitching about him not eating for sure.

What Naruto didn't know is that he was dead wrong.

"I'll pay for your lunch then." The bubblegum haired girl declared.

"That's embarrassing." Naruto grumbled as he tugging his arm out of the sleeve of his black sweater.

"I don't care." Sakura replied stubbornly.

Naruto pulled his other arm out the sleeve of his sweater and spoke. "Sorry, but I have to talk to Marshal right now…" Naruto's voice was muffled by the sweater that was being pulled over his head. Once free from his sweater, Naruto quickly walked off towards the direction that he was headed for just moments ago.

"See you once you get out of the lunch line!" Naruto yelled as he walked over towards the table on the other side of the cafeteria.

Sakura stared in bewilderment at the large sweater she held in her hands. With a sigh, Sakura balled up the sweater and tucked it under her arm. If it gets wrinkled, it isn't her problem.

* * *

When Naruto walked up to the table, Kiba spotted him walking up behind Marshal, but didn't say anything to the oblivious red head who was happily chatting about something inane. Naruto came up behind Marshal and slapped him across his big curly red head before taking a sit next to him. Naruto could hear Kiba snickering from across the table. Marshal yelped in surprise and pain before grabbing the back of his head, and turning around to look at Naruto. 

"Why did you do that for?" Marshal asked pouting.

Naruto shrugged his bag off his shoulder. "Thought you might like to know that I'm here, is all."

"Jackass," the red head accused before taking a sip of his soda.

Naruto sighed before folding his arms on the table and resting his chin on his crossed arms. "Hey Marshal,"

When Naruto called out his name, Marshal looked over to the blond.

"What?" He questioned.

"Are you going back to Psyberia again this week?"

This question caught Marshal off guard, because he was silent for at thirty second. Slightly annoyed, Naruto looked over at his red head friend, who was gaping at him like a fish, and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"You want to go back to Psyberia… on a school night?" Kiba asked.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Everything is wrong with that!" Kiba exclaimed with his thrown up.

"Naruto, you're turning into a delinquent!" Marshal spoke up. Naruto looked over to the red head with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He was not a fucking delinquent! "I am so proud of you!" The red head said proudly.

"Oh dear god no," A blonde girl who could easily be mistaken for Naruto's sister named Ino spoke up. "I can't believe you are becoming one of them, and here I am thinking that you are the only guy in this school who isn't a pot head, goth, jock, dumb ass, or nerd." The girl sucked her teeth before continuing. "It's a damn shame." Ino shook her head in disappointment.

"Since I know I don't smoke pot, what category am I in?" Kiba asked.

Ino looked over at Kiba and shrugged, "Dumb ass of course."

"Oh fuck you, missy."

Naruto jumped out his seat and trusted a finger at Marshal. "I am not becoming like that!"

"Oh sit down, Naruto. You're just jealous of my awesomeness." Marshal said cheekily.

Naruto sat down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "What awesomeness? I've failed to see it. Anyway are you going or not?"

Marshal popped a potato chip in his mouth and scrunched up his face in the same matter that Naruto does. "Depends, but first thing first; why do you want to go back?"

Shit! What can he tell them? It wasn't like he could casually say; "Hey guys, I want to back to Psyberia to meet some strange guy so we can have hot sweaty man sex together!" Naruto bite his lip. "Um…"

"I got it!" Ino piped. "He found a girl that he likes who is a regular, but forgot to get her number. Am I right?"

_Close enough... except for the girl part. _Sasuke was anything, but feminine. "Huh- yeah, that's right…"

"You bastard!" Kiba shot up from his seat and trust a finger in Naruto direction. "You're cheating on poor Sakura, you bastardly bastard!"

Naruto winced. He knew that Kiba was probably only joking around, but his words still hit Naruto hard. It was almost like he was cheating on Sakura.

"Wow Kiba, what a horrible thing to called Naruto. You have such a way with words." Ino commented, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I'm not "cheating" on Sakura. We're not even a fucking couple."

Kiba sat down. "Really?" Naruto nodded. "I've always thought you two were an item! I mean, you do act like a couple but-" Kiba paused. "- What about Sakura's feelings!.? It is obvious she likes you! Think about her feelings!"

"Think about whose feelings?" A voice asked from behind Naruto. The small group looked behind the boy to see Sakura standing there with a tray of food in her hands with Naruto's overly large sweater tied around her slender waist. They froze.

"So…" Sakura trailed off. "Whose feelings are we putting into consideration?" She asked taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Um…" Kiba spoke looking over at Marshal. He was at lost of words, plus he wasn't a good lair.

"We were talking about Ino." Marshal finished. Sakura raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Yeah, that's it. We were going to tell her that she needs to go on a diet." This made Sakura's brow rise up to her hairline. Ino glared at Marshal while Kiba and Naruto tried their best not to laugh.

"She has gotten pretty fat, huh, Naruto?" Marshal nudged Naruto in his side. The blond stopped chocking on laugher and glared at his red headed friend.

"Don't bring me into this." Naruto warned.

Ino threw an apple at Marshal's head. "Ow, woman!"

"You deserved it. I'm not fat." Ino huffed with her arms crossed over her chest.

Naruto nearly jumped when a wax paper wrapped package was placed in front of him. Naruto eyed the sandwich before turning to look at Sakura.

"Well, eat up." The girl said mentioning the sandwich.

"I told you earlier; I'm not hungry."

"And as I said before; I don't care." Sakura replied in a sweet tone. Then her eyes narrowed. "Now eat, or else I'll shove it down your throat." She hissed.

Not wanting Sakura to nag at him, Naruto grabbed the sandwich and tore off its wax paper wrapping, and then bought the sandwich up to his mouth, clinching his eyes shut as he took a bite from the sandwich. When Naruto bit into the bread, a huge glob of mayonnaise burst into his mouth. As he chewed it, Naruto gagged a little, but swallowed the mushy bread, mayonnaise, and lunch meat anyway.

"How was it?"

Why was she tormenting him by adding insult to injury?

"Mushy, gross, and droned in mayonnaise, just the way I like it." Naruto replied with a huge grin.

Sakura nodded and took a sip of her juice. "Good, now finish it."

Naruto made a face of distaste and stared at the sandwich before taking another bite. He looked like he was going to vomit again, but continued. His face distorted with disgust.

"You are so whipped." Kiba said to Naruto. The blond glared at Kiba before biting down on his sandwich. Sakura ignored the comment and continue to eat her own lunch.

"Okay!" Marshal exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention towards him. "I'm going to Psyberia with you, Naruto. I can call up Temari. She's been complaining about how dull City 41 is. Hey, Kiba do you want to come, too?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "And risk getting my ass kicked by my sister? No thank you."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"You'd be "no fun" too, if you had Hana for an older sister."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "You're going back to Psyberia?"

When Sakura said that, Naruto was in mid-bite. Naruto placed the sandwich of doom on top of the ripped wax paper. "Ah… yeah, um I am."

"But it's during a week day! You're becoming another Marshal!"

"And if we had a girlfriend like Sakura. We'd really be no fun, no fun at all." Kiba said to Marshal. The redhead nodded in agreement.

Both Naruto and Sakura glared at Kiba.

"Anyway I am not. ("Doesn't look that way to me," Ino murmured to herself.) I have a reason to go back there."

"What is so important?" Sakura asked.

"He met a girl he'd like to get with." Kiba answered for Naruto.

Sakura turned her attention back towards Naruto. "You're going back, because of some girl?" She asked with her eyes narrowed.

Naruto's eyes widen. "No it isn't like that! Don't believe what Kiba says." He retorted like a husband caught cheating on his wife.

"Really, then what is the real reason?"

"I don't care what they say. They are a couple." Kiba whispered to Marshal and Ino. The two nodded in agreement.

"It's too complicated to explain." That was half the truth. How was he ever going to tell Sakura that he likes men and that he wants to meet up with someone he hardly needs, because the guy gave him an amazing blow-job?

Sakura still looked skeptical. "Right, I'll drop it, but you still have to tell me the real reason sooner, or later, Naruto."

* * *

(A day later)

Marshal lived up to his word, which was quite shocking actually since he has never been the most reliable person in the world. Marshal showed up his door with a girl that Naruto had never seen before. The girl had introduced herself as "Temari". Then it hit Naruto. Temari is the girl that Marshal mention yesterday. When they made it back to the car, Naruto was shocked to see that there was someone sitting in the back seat. They had red hair just like Marshal, but darker and saggy. It almost looked like a mullet. Naruto bit his tongue to himself from laughing when he saw the guys face. This earned him a funny look from Temari. He no eyebrows, a funky tattoo on his forehead, and dark rings around his eyes (probably went crazy with his sister's black eye shadow) which made him look like a brooding red love panda. When Naruto opened the car door, the red panda looked up at him. Naruto sat down and smiled at the red panda boy.

"I'm Naruto and you are?" Naruto asked holding out his hand. The red panda eyed his hand suspiciously before taking hold of Naruto's hand. Naruto noticed right away that the other boy's hand was smaller than his own and was surprisingly… soft.

"Gaara," The red love panda now known as "Gaara" replied.

Naruto let go of Gaara's hand and looked ahead of him to see Temari climbing into the passenger's seat. Once her door was closed, the over head lights turned off.

"So… Gaara was it?" Gaara nodded. "How do you know a loser like Marshal?" Naruto asked pointing at the "loser" in front of him. Naruto heard a snort of laughter come from the passenger's seat.

"I only know him through Temari, so I wouldn't normally associate myself with him." Gaara replied flatly.

"Same here, I have I hard time convincing people that I'm not a fuck up, openly admitting that I'm buddy-buddy with Marshal is not good for my reputation." Naruto nodded to his statement.

By this time Temari was clutching her sides while laughing.

"You know what?" Marshal said with his eyes focused on the road. Suddenly he pulled over. "You two, get out of my car."

A fist flashed across the front seats and punched Marshal in his arm. "Don't you dare dump my brother out on the street." Temari hissed.

Naruto turned to look at Gaara. "You're her brother?" He asked at pointing at Temari. Gaara nodded without look at Naruto. "But you two look nothing alike."

"Of course we don't look the same. We have different mothers." Temari explained.

"Oh." Naruto said. God, he felt really stupid. Naruto looked over at Gaara who was staring out his window, paying no mind to anyone in the car. For some unknown reason, Gaara reminded Naruto of Sasuke. Naruto sighed and idliy to Marshal and Temari's conversation.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he noted that his pillow was… boney and warm. Odd, pillows aren't boney and warm. What the hell? 

Naruto cracked open his eyes to be face-to-face with milky white skin. Confused, Naruto looked up to see that his head was lying on Gaara's shoulder. Naruto turned a lovely shade of rose before quickly scooting over to his side of the back seat. Naruto notice that Gaara looked impassive as always as if he didn't care if Naruto was lying on him, but what Naruto didn't notice was the light blush on Gaara's cheeks.

Reganing his composure, Naruto spoke. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you, Gaara." The blond apologized.

Gaara shrugged. "It's not a problem."

Naruto blinked. "Really? Eheheh, that's good."

"You fell asleep pretty fast, Naruto." Temari commented.

"Um… well, for some odd reason riding in cars makes me fall to sleep even if I'm not sleepy." Naruto explained.

"Is that so? Well I guess you're never getting driver's permit."

"Yeah well, I never planed to get one in the first place, so no problem there."

"I see." Temari said.

Once their conversation ended, Naruto took a glance at Gaara. The red head had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, and once again blocking everyone and everything out. Naruto sighed before looking out his window. Naruto has never seen the old city for himself before, and now he wish he hadn't. The place looked like the after effect of a war, which it was. Telephone poles were knocked down, the wires that no longer worked anymore, and hanged in the streets; the poles themselves smashed into the windows of stores; shattered glass littered the pavement. Weeds covered most of the buildings a sign of decay for the roots of the pants will break through the cement walls of the buildings. In front of those buildings sat steel cans filled with fire, makeshift tents made from cardboard that housed the homeless people of City 41. It is illegal for them to sleep out in the streets of the new city. They are not good enough to live in City 41, and the old city is not good enough for the fortunate. That is why they live here.

Naruto tore his eyes away from his window and shank back into his seat. It was soon before he became bored and Naruto hates boredom. He starts getting all fidgety and his mind wonders to random things. Naruto's foot started to bounce as he stared at the back of Marshal's head. His shoe laces bounced everything his leg moved. Naruto placed his hand on his knee and his restless knee stopped moving.

"Nervous?" A voice asked. Naruto looked up to see Gaara staring at his knee.

Naruto took his hand off his knee and replied, "No, just bored." Gaara's gaze moved from Naruto's hand and looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "I get restless when I'm bored."

"Really?" Gaara asked.

Suddenly the car stopped. Both Marshal and Temari got out of the car. Naruto followed suit. When Naruto shut the car door, he saw Marshal walk over to a group of people. The guy on Marshal's far left greeted the red head when he saw him. Naruto jumped when a hand clamped around his wrist. Naruto turned around to be face-to-face with Gaara.

"Let's go." The red head suggested. Naruto merely nodded before Gaara started to drag him off towards the entrance. Naruto could have sworn he saw a small smirk on Temari's face when they passed her. Naruto felt has though he were watching a movie all over again has he went down the staircase. Just like Friday night, the loud music vibrated through his ear; the same annoying pounding of the base of the fast pace song echoed through his head; pounding against his skull relentlessly. It was only when Naruto and Gaara entered the large room, Naruto notice that Gaara still had his wrist locked in the vise grip. Naruto winced in pain at the constricting hold. For such a tiny guy, Gaara had an excellent grip. As they made their around the dance floor, multicolored spotlights flashed over them; engulfing them both with blue, red, and green light.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto called out loud enough for Gaara to hear. The red head stopped and turned around to look at Naruto. "Um… there is somewhere can sit up-", Naruto searched around for the broken escalator and when he found it he pointed to the floor where it lead to, "- over there." He finished.

Gaara looked towards the direction that Naruto was staring at. His grip loosened, and Naruto yanked his wrist from in between Gaara's fingers. The red head's pale green eyes widen for a moment before Naruto took hold of his shirt. His gaze traveled to Naruto's hand.

"I'll lead the way." Naruto declared.

Naruto processed to drag Gaara up the escalator until they reached the top floor. Naruto finally let go of Gaara's shirt when he spotted a free table. Naruto pulled out a chair and Gaara followed suit. The red head sat in the seat on the Naruto's right; his arms, as always, were crossed over his chest. Naruto slumped in his seat and laid his head down on the table which only amplified the vibration that the music gave off. Naruto groaned, but continued to lay his head down on the table. Naruto exhale deeply before closing his eyes

"If you're trying to go to sleep, then you must be amazing." Naruto heard Gaara say.

"I'm not trying to go to sleep." Naruto said. "I'm resting my eyes." Naruto eyes snapped open he looked up at Gaara. He straightened up in his seat and leaned against the table. His leg started to bob again; hitting the under side of the table with each bounce.

"Bored?" Gaara asked, obviously noticing that Naruto's knee was once again moving.

Naruto slumped forward again. His chin resting on top of the table and his arm stretched out in front of him. "Yeah," he replied.

"You do realize that you are at a party, don't you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't dance."

"Then what is the point of going to a dance party, if you don't like to dance?" Gaara asked flatly without a hint of irritation in his voice. Naruto once again shrugged dismissively.

There was comfortable silence between the two. Naruto listened to the music playing and Gaara was- well; Naruto wasn't really paying much attention to what the other boy was doing. Naruto was starting to get worried when he didn't see Temari or Marshal.

"Naruto," Gaara called out, pulling Naruto out his thoughts. Naruto looked over at Gaara. "Want to dance?" The redhead asked, his hand inching closer towards Naruto's. The blond, obviously, didn't notice the paler, smaller hand moving closer towards his own. "I mean, do you want to dance with me?" He seemed… anxious.

Naruto jumped when he felt a hand over top of his own. The blond looked down to see that Gaara was caressing the back of his hand. Naruto looked up even though he head was still bowed. Gaara's black rimmed green eyes met his. "Would you come and dance with me, Naruto?" Gaara asked with a bit more confidence.

Naruto was always known for being quite dense, but not dense enough to not realize that _Gaara was hitting on him_. The only reason why he caught on to this since Sasuke has pulled the same pick-up line on him Friday, though Naruto had to admit. Gaara wasn't as suave and seductive as Sasuke was…

Damn it, there he goes thinking about Sasuke again.

Naruto quickly straighten up in his seat. "Um…" Naruto trailed off, trying in vain to ignore Gaara's thumb that was currently running over his knuckles. "I- um I'm not sure…"

"You two are hard to find." A voice asked. Naruto turned his head to see Temari standing in front of him. The girl's gaze traveled downward to see Gaara's hand on top of Naruto's causing her eyebrow to shoot up to her hairline. Gaara looked at Temari from the corner of his eyes, but still kept his hand over Naruto's. "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" Once Temari said that, Naruto looked down to see his and Gaara's hands. Naruto eyes widen, and he blushed before quickly pulling his hand from under Gaara's. He hid them under the table before speaking.

"No, no! You weren't!" Naruto franticly replied.

"Sure." Temari said doubtfully. She took a seat in the chair front of Naruto.

Naruto let a sharp intake of air before leaning his head on the palm of his open hand. Naruto looked out the corner of his eyes to see Gaara with his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed. Gaara looked as impassive as ever. What was up with that guy? Naruto decided that he really didn't like Gaara to much. Besides, Naruto didn't find Gaara the least bit attractive. Naruto groaned. He let his head fall to the table and ran his hand through his hair.

Naruto could feel Gaara's gaze burning into the side of his head, but didn't look up.

* * *

Naruto had been at the Psyberia for two hours now, two long hours of Gaara hitting on him; two hours of Temari smirking; and two hours of doubting that he'll meet Sasuke again. Gaara had finally persuaded Naruto to dance with him. Something Naruto thought the red head could only do, if Naruto were drunk, but Naruto wasn't drunk. Not even a little tipsy. Naruto doesn't drink. 

Naruto was currently sitting on a couch. He had ditched Gaara ten minutes ago. Next to him a young couple was making-out. Obviously pissed-face drunk since normal, _sober_ people don't dry hump each other like dogs in heat. Naruto ignored the sound of lips smacking together, moaning, and giggling as he stared out at the crowd. Naruto took a glance at the couple from the corner of his eye. The girl was on the guy's lap grinding her hips and sloppily kissing the guy underneath her. Yeah, they were completely oblivious to everything around them. With a sigh Naruto stood up only to be startled by a hand being placed on his shoulder. Naruto spun around to be greeted by two inky black eyes looking straight into his eyes. Naruto's eyes widen.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed his eyes narrowed into slits and he gripped Naruto's shoulder roughly.

Naruto gulped. He wasn't expecting that. "I- I just wanted to see you again." Naruto replied shakily.

Sasuke's expression and grip relaxed. His hand slid from Naruto's shoulder. "I see." Naruto nodded, though he didn't know why. It just seemed like the thing to do.

Sasuk shook his head. "You're such a fool." Sasuke murmured under his breath. He looked up at Naruto. "You wanted to see me again, you say?" Naruto nodded. "You hardly know me."

"Yeah I don't, but… I don't know. It's like love at first site, I think, not love- I mean- but like lust. I'm kinda confused." Naruto scratched the back of his head. God he sounded stupid, and that had to be the most inelegant sentence that has ever come out of his mouth.

Sasuke quirked an elegant eyebrow at the semi-coherent sentence, but didn't comment on it. "You're still a fool."

Naruto gave Sasuke wry smile. "Yeah people tell me that everyday."

Sasuke sighed. "Let go somewhere else…" He suggested, his gaze was pointed towards the couple behind Naruto. They were _still_ going at it, and completely ignoring Naruto, and Sasuke. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Naruto was pressed against a wall, pinned by Sasuke's body as the man ravished his mouth. His leg was thrown around Sasuke's thigh as if to keep the tall brunet from moving. Naruto's arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck caressing the fine hair there and occasionally running through the man's spiky black hair. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around his waist. Both of them had a light blush powered on their cheeks. Naruto attacked Sasuke's neck; sucking lightly on the pale column skin. Sasuke moaned and threw his head back giving Naruto better access to his neck. Naruto kissed up the length of Sasuke's neck. Kissing the under side of the man's chin before pulling Sasuke down for a kiss. Naruto nibbled on the man's bottom lip kissing for the man to open his mouth. Sasuke, instead, trusted his tongue into Naruto's mouth earning him a nice throaty moan. His hand slid down from the small of Naruto's back and squeeze Naruto's backside. He's wearing underwear this time, Sasuke noted. 

Sasuke let out groan when Naruto grind against his groins. He could feel the boy's erection through the four layers of cloth. Naruto pulled back from the kiss. A thin trail of spit connected his mouth to Sasuke's. Sasuke's hand slid up under Naruto's shirt; pushing up the piece of clothing, and exposing Naruto's bare skin.

"Let's leave." Sasuke said before binding down to nibble on Naruto's plump bottom lip.

"Can't, I came… here with… some friends." Naruto said while Sasuke sucked, and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"I don't care." Sasuke growled while pulling Naruto's body closer against his.

"But-" Naruto started, but only to have Sasuke cut him off.

"You're a big boy, Naruto. They won't mind. You can just call them."

"I don't have a cell phone." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke just shrugged. "They won't mind."

Naruto gave Sasuke a peck on the lips before speaking. "Yeah, you're right."

Sasuke smirked before kissing Naruto lightly on the lips. He unwrapped his arms from around Naruto's waist. Naruto then let go of Sasuke's neck. The brunet threw an arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and let the brunet escort him outside. Once outside Sasuke lead Naruto to a sleek, black motorcycle. Naruto had never ridden on a motorcycle before. Sasuke walked over to the motorcycle, and got on it. He started the engine before putting on a helmet, and turning towards Naruto.

"Get on." He commended. Naruto climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. Sasuke handed Naruto a helmet, and the blond put it on. "Put your arms around my waist."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"You heard what I said." Sasuke replied curtly.

Naruto sighed, and did what he was told. His body pressed against Sasuke's. Sasuke could feel Naruto's erection resting on the small of his back, but ignored it as he took off.

* * *

Naruto gave out the direction to back to his house the best he could, and after a twenty minute ride, he and Sasuke made it back to his apartment which was in a bad neighborhood by City 41 standers. Sasuke had parked his motorcycle, and Naruto finally convinced the brunet that it wouldn't be stolen since there was a drug dealer who lives in his apartment building that has the same model, though Naruto didn't mention anything about that. Once they were inside Naruto's apartment, it didn't take long for clothes to be discarded. First it was Naruto's shirt, then Sasuke's, then their shoes. Naruto backed up, and back of his knees hit his bed causing him to fall backwards. Sasuke used this opportunity to take off Naruto's pants. He undid Naruto's fly and yanked the article of clothing off Naruto's lower half. Naruto scooted farther up allowing Sasuke to climb into the bed with him. Sasuke's entire body was shadowed in darkness. It was very hard for Naruto to make out his features in the limited light that came from outside (Naruto didn't have any curtains in his room). Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto, and pushed the boy underneath down. Naruto could make out a smirk on Sasuke's face. He could see the white of his teeth… and was it him, or did Sasuke canines look larger then normal?

Sasuke bent down, and nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue slip inside his mouth. Sasuke messaged naruto's tongue with his own whilst his hand was busy rubbing circles on Naruto's flat stomach. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth before wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck, deepening the kiss. Naruto caressed the back of Sasuke's neck gently with his fingers causing the man to shutter at the contact. It didn't tickle. It just felt odd.

Sasuke's hand moved downward until it rest on Naruto groins. With one movement, Sasuke cupped Naruto's cock, and gave it a squeeze. Naruto threw back his head, gripped Sasuke's shoulders, and let out a cruse underneath his breath. Sasuke bent down, and lick Naruto's perked nipple. His long bangs brushed against Naruto's bare skin, making the boy squirm and giggle. Sasuke ignored Naruto's writhing.

Sasuke pulled at Naruto's nipple, causing the already dusky nub to turn a deeper shade of pink. Sasuke detached him from Naruto's nipple, and looked down at the boy from under his dark bangs. Sasuke bought his hand up to the boy's forehead.

"You're so beautiful." Sasuke said huskily as he brushed Naruto's bang from his eyes.

Sasuke's hand trailed down the side of Naruto's face until it came to rest on the side of the boy's neck. Sasuke bent his head down and attached it to Naruto's neck. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's neck; his fangs sinking deeply into Naruto's soft, yet supple flesh. Naruto's eyes snapped out, and he gasped at the new sensation. His body arched upwards as his eyes rolled back into his head. Sasuke growled as warm, tick liquid ran down his throat ignoring Naruto's shuttering.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. He has never felt anything like this before. It was like getting blood done, but orgasmic. What was Sasuke doing to him? Naruto let out an involuntary moan as Sasuke sucked on his neck.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned out as his body became jelly underneath Sasuke's. Sasuke only moaned in response. Sasuke detached himself from Naruto's neck, and buried his face into the crook of the boy's neck. Naruto closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. All he wanted to do now is sleep, and that's just what he did.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's arms, and looked down at the boy. He was sleeping. Sasuke ran a hand through his air before gingerly lifting up Naruto's legs, and pulled the covers over Naruto. After that was done, Sasuke digged in his pants for his cigarettes. Once found, Sasuke pulled out his carton of cigarettes, and lighter. Sasuke scooted up the bed and rested his back against the bedroom wall. Sasuke pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Exhaling smoke, Sasuke looked over towards his bedmate. His eyes wonder to the bleeding puncher wounds on Naruto's neck. He bought his hand down to Naruto's neck, and wiped away the blood with his thumb. Sasuke sighed.

He was going to be in deep shit tomorrow.

6,930 words.

11/05/06

* * *

Uncut chapter can be found on my nFiction account. 

I made Neji an ass. T.T


	3. Act III

I got a complaint about there being SasuSai the other day, and out of spite, I'm going to write a lot of SasuSai in the next couple of chapters. As most people say; don't like, don't read.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Psyberia: Act III**

Naruto slowly cracked his eyes open. He felt hot and sticky. Slowly, Naruto sat up and turned his head to see Sasuke fast asleep next to him. Naruto felt a blush trying to creep across his face as he remembered what had happened last night. Running a hand through his hair, Naruto pulled back the covers and got of bed. Once his feet hit the ground he suddenly remembered that he was completely naked. Naruto walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. He slipped them on before heading towards the bathroom. Once inside, Naruto went straight to the toilet to relieve himself.

After he finished pissing, Naruto got his water ready for a shower. He turned around to face the tub and turned on the hot water first; waiting for it to get hot. Once the water heated up, Naruto added in the cold water. When the temperature was just right, Naruto took off his sweat pants and slipped underneath the water. He closed the sliding glass door and stepped directly under the spraying water. Naruto's hair was starting cling against his hair so he smoothed it back. After doing that, he looked towards the door and leaned against the back wall. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when his wet back touched the cold tile.

Naruto stepped underneath the water and processed to wash his hair. After his hair was washed, Naruto washed his body. Next he turned off the water and slid back the glass door. He grabbed a towel of the side of wall as he got out of the tub. Naruto wrapped the towel around his waist as he moved in front of his mirror. He wiped the mirror clean. What he saw next shocked him. There was a huge bite wound on the side of his neck. Each puncher wound was deep and looked like a miniature shark had bitten him. Naruto bought a shaky hand up to his neck and ran a finger across two of the puncher wounds. He thought he was only dreaming when Sasuke bit his neck last night, or maybe he wanted to believe that it was all a dream. What kind of a person had teeth like an animal and sucked blood? Was Sasuke like a vampire? Naruto scoffed.

Real vampires don't exist, but a sinking feeling told Naruto otherwise. Biting his lip, Naruto grabbed his sweat pants off the floor and left the bathroom. Naruto walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke still asleep, lying on his back with his arm thrown over his eyes and his black hair was sprawled out on the dark blue pillowcase. Naruto's eyes moved towards the alarm clock setting on his nightstand. It read; 12:25 pm.

Naruto slept way too long and he forgot to set his alarm last night. Groaning, Naruto stood up and started to dry himself off. Once he was dry, Naruto put his sweatpants back on and threw his towel in the dirty clothes hamper. Naruto slipped back into bed with Sasuke and shook the man awake. Sasuke groaned before his hand slid from over his eyes and started to rub circles on Naruto's bear back.

"Your skin's very soft." Sasuke said groggily.

Naruto didn't look down at Sasuke. He didn't know what to say to the dark-haired man.

"And if you are wondering, I am." Sasuke said as he continued to admire the softness of Naruto's skin.

Naruto's eyes widen and he slowly turned to look at Sasuke. He bit his lip before speaking, "Does this mean that I'm one, too?"

"No, I didn't drink that much of your blood. You are my donor now. I drink a little of your blood, and you will still remain human." He explained.

"Oh… What now?"

Sasuke stopped rubbing his back. "Why the hell are you asking me?"

Naruto glared at him. "Well you are the one who made me into your walking food bank." Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had crash their lips together. The man pushed back onto the bed and climbed on top of Naruto. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's bottom lip before slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. Naruto didn't protest, and let Sasuke ravish his mouth. Sasuke pulled back and looked down at Naruto.

"You look so much more handsome when you're not talking." Sasuke said before getting out of bed. Before Naruto could retort, Sasuke had already disappeared into the bathroom. Naruto huffed before going out into the living room. He's answering machine was blinking. Naruto walked over to his answering machine and push the blinking button.

"You have one new message." The monotone, computerize voice said before a "beep".

"Naruto, it's me, Sakura." She sounded worried. "Are you home? When I said marshal today, he told me that you were missing. I swear to god, if you ran away I will kill you. Is it that girl Kiba was talking about?" She sneered. She obviously did not like Naruto's new nonexistent girlfriend. "No girl is worth running away with, Naruto. You're a smart guy, and you shouldn't do stupid things like run out with some girl during the night. Anyway, call me if you get this message. I'm really worried."

"You have no more new messages."

Naruto sighed. He made Sakura worried about him, but he couldn't call her now. She most likely has her mobile phone off. Sighing, Naruto sat down on his couch and turned on his television. In the background he could hear the sound of water being sprayed against metal the metal tub. Naruto looked towards his bedroom door for a moment before looking back at the TV. After a few more minutes, Naruto heard the sound of the water being turned off. Not soon after, Naruto's bedroom door open to revile a half naked Sasuke wearing a towel around his slender waist with his black hair slicked back. He walked over to Naruto and stood in front of the boy, blocking Naruto's view with his crotch. Naruto's eyes trailed upwards and his eyebrows furrowed. He could see all of Sasuke's ribs protruding from underneath his skin. That disturbed him a little.

"I need to burrow some of your clothes." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at the man before nodding. Naruto stood up and started to walk towards his bedroom again, Sasuke followed suit.

Naruto went over to his dresser while Sasuke sat on his bed Naruto took a side glance at Sasuke before taking out a pair jeans and a shirt that a little bit too big for him for Sasuke. Naruto turned around and tossed the spar pair of clothing to Sasuke. The small bundle landed on the bed with a small "plop". Sasuke looked at the pair jeans and shirt before standing up. He unwrap the towel from around his waist before tossing it on the bed. Naruto felt his cock harden again at the sight of Sasuke's naked body. Damn teenage hormones.

Sasuke put on the pair of jeans that Naruto gave him, he handed Naruto the towel. Naruto mumbled a "thanks" before pulling off his soiled sweat pants and cleaning off his hand, stomach, cock, and foreskin. After that was done, Naruto got himself a pair of shorts. When he turned around, he saw Sasuke picking up their discarded clothes from last night off the floor. Naruto slipped on his shorts and went to assist Sasuke. First he picked up a pair of his boxers, which had dried cum on them, and Sasuke's pants. Next he picked up his dirty sweat pants and threw both of them in the dirty clothes hamper. He looked over to see Sasuke making his bed.

"I'm going to go get our shirts and stuff from out of the living room, okay?" Naruto declared as he walked towards the door. Sasuke looked up and nodded.

When Naruto walked out into the living room, he admittedly spotted Sasuke's shirt tossed over the arm rest of his couch and his shirt near the door. After gathering the articles of clothing Naruto head back to the room where he dumped them into his dirty clothes hamper. Naruto nearly jumped when a pair of arm encircled around his waist. Sasuke pulled Naruto's body close to him and laid his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm leaving tonight, Naruto, and I want you to come to this address tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke said before slipping a folded up piece of paper into Naruto's hand.

"Okay." Naruto replied before curling up his hand. Sasuke gave Naruto's neck a kiss before letting go of the boy's waist and walking out into the living room. Naruto clutch the paper tighter before turning around and walking over to his nightstand where he placed the note down. He sighed before looking over to his alarm clock. It read: 2:48 pm.

School ends at three. Then he should call Sakura's cell. Naruto left the room where he admittedly saw Sasuke sitting on his couch. The man looked up when he heard the door opening. Naruto walked over to the couch and sat far away from Sasuke. He stared at the television. For some odd reason, Naruto didn't feel like talking to Sasuke let alone looking at the brunet man. Naruto shivered when he felt deathly cold fingers trail down the side of his neck; down the bite mark. Naruto turned to see Sasuke leaning in close to him. Man let his fingers linger before pulling them back.

"You should cover that to tomorrow. It looks like a baby shark attacked you." The man said. Naruto nodded before turning his attention back towards the TV.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out. Naruto snapped his head back towards Sasuke direction. "You have something on your mind, don't you?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before shaking his head. "No… I'm just tired."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm not an idiot, Naruto, and I would like if you didn't tell me such thin lies."

Naruto shot a glare back at Sasuke. "It wasn't a lie." Partially true, it is a lie, but Naruto didn't quite know what he felt at the moment so that's why he told Sasuke that he was tired, hoping that the man would take his word.

"You're tense, and I can clearly see it, but since you insist on being stubborn, I'll drop it."

Naruto scold. "Y'know what, you look prettier when you're not talking, Sasuke."

Sasuke shot Naruto the dirtiest of looks. He looked really intimidating, but luckily Naruto's an idiot and is too stupid to be intimidated. A blanket of uncomfortable silence fell upon the two. Until Naruto found himself being pulled into a laying position on the couch. Cold finger trail down Naruto's stomach until they reached Naruto's bellybutton, they circled around the boy's bellybutton as Sasuke nuzzled the side of Naruto's neck. Naruto shivered. Why does Sasuke have such cold hands? Sasuke licked the shell of Naruto's ear.

"So I'm pretty, you say?" He whispered into Naruto's ear. "Pretty is for little girls and ponies, Naruto, and frankly I'm not pretty. You on the other hand…" Sasuke's sentence trailed off as his hand dived under the waistband of Naruto's shorts.

Not again, Naruto thought rolling his eyes.

Naruto hissed as Sasuke's cold hand touched the most sensitive part of his body. Naruto ignored the vampire as he turned his head to the side. He saw the glowing numbers on his cable box glaring at them. They read; 3:20 pm. Suddenly Naruto remembered that he needs to call Sakura. Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and stood up.

"I got to go do something." He announced before walking over to his phone. He grabbed the coreless phone before going into his room, leaving a horny Sasuke behind him. He sat on his bed and dialed Sakura's cell number. He bought the phone up to his ear and waited for Sakura to pick up.

"Hello?" A voice said after three rings.

"Sakura?" Naruto replied back.

"Naruto? Where the hell are you!.? I've been so fucking worried all day! Do you know how god damn mad I am at you right now…?" Sakura's sentence trailed off as Naruto pulled his phone away from his ear. Sakura was cussing, which is a bad sign, since she only uses profanity when she's beyond pissed off.

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry that I made you worried-" Naruto apologized to the girl. Oh god, he was sucking up to her.

"Damn straight you are."

"- but I'm okay. I didn't run off with any girl." Naruto rolled his eyes before continuing.

"So then way did you leave without Marshal?"

"Because I did happen to run into a girl and me and her went back to my place." Well, he kind of told the truth…

"… I see."

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Is she still over there?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…" Naruto looked over at his bedroom door. "No, she isn't."

"I hope you're happy with your girlfriend, or whatever. She must be a really nice girl, huh?" She sounded like she was trying to be civil.

"Yeah, she's an amazing girl, but she's not my girlfriend or anything like that. Honestly."

"Okay, I'll see tomorrow, right?" The girl asked. She sounded relieved.

"Yeah, bye Sakura," Naruto replied.

"Bye Naruto." Sakura said before Naruto hung up.

* * *

Later on that day, Sasuke left just like he said he would. Naruto had eaten dinner right after Sasuke left. As he went to bed, Naruto notice the folded up paper that Sasuke gave him earlier. Naruto grabbed it and sat down on his bed. He opened it up and read it;

17006, Sector 8, Block 9

It was an address. Was this where Sasuke lived? Biting his bottom lip, Naruto placed the paper back onto his night stand. Naruto got underneath his covers and closed his eyes. God he was tired.

* * *

Next morning when Naruto woke up, he noticed that he felt lonely. He's never felt lonely since he was twelve. How odd. Naruto had token a shower after waking up like he always did. He got dressed and had a bowel of cold cereal for breakfast. After that Naruto put a patch of that fake skin that Kiba gave him for Halloween on his neck. Naruto took the bus to school like he always did. It was Friday so Naruto was going to have P.E first period. He talked to Sakura before the bell. They didn't talk about what was currently going on in Naruto's life. Instead they talked about the sudden disappearance of a girl that was in their class. The search party gave up on looking for her. Naruto didn't know the girl that well. She was snob, and wouldn't even take a glance in his direction. Sakura, however, knew the girl, so she was pretty upset about it.

While changing in the boys' locker room, Naruto tried his best not to look at the guy changing next to him. His confusion about his sexuality still nagged at him and he wanted to test to see if he was bisexual. He knew already that he wasn't gay since he is and has always been turned on by girls, so may be his sudden attraction to his own gender must mean that he's bisexual, right?

Right.

Slamming his locker shut, Naruto turned to leave. As he walked down the line of lockers, someone hit Naruto in the back of his head with their book bag. Naruto ignored the snickering from behind him as he walked out onto the field. He was used to this.

"Alright!" A colorful, boisterous that belonged to one Gai Maito boomed. "You know the drill, run around this track for fifteen minutes!"

Beside him, Naruto heard of course of groans come from a group of bottle blonde girls that looked like they stepped out of a jar of clown make.

"C'mon, I got blisters on my feet from walking for fifteen minutes." A pudgy, makeup smeared girl whined.

"That's because you don't do it enough!" The crazed man boomed. "Soon you'll have tough skin on your feet and won't have those nasty blisters anymore!"

Why the hell does he have to be so fucking loud?

"What a freak." One of the girls sneered as all the students when towards the starting line.

As Naruto joined the rest of his class, he was tripped. He skinned his nose and knee. The P.E teacher didn't pay any mind to Naruto as he blew his whistle.

God Naruto hated P.E.

* * *

The rest of the day went normal for Naruto- well except after P.E when he took a glance at one of the boy's in the shower. He didn't get turned-on by the other boy's nudity. Instead of taking his usual bus, Naruto took eat bound bus to get to Sector Fourteen's terminal. He knew where Sector Eight was. It was downtown, and all he needed to do was catch the subway. As usual, he kept to himself and only paid attention to the music blasting from his MP3 player. Once Naruto's stop was called, the blond boy got off and started to look for the address Sasuke gave him and when he found it, Naruto was shocked. It was a huge apartment building; a huge apartment building with very expensive apartments. Sasuke did not give him a floor, or apartment number, that jackass.

Naruto walked up to the receptionists. The young woman looked up from her magazine.

"Can I help you?" She asked curtly.

"Uh…" Naruto replied oh so brilliantly. The girl sighed before turning her attention back to her magazine.

"If you don't need anything, then please stop wasting my time." She said flatly. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stop wasting the nice lady's time, Naruto." A voice said from beside Naruto.

Naruto's head snapped towards the speaker of the voice. Sasuke was standing there dressed in a black dress shirt and black pants. His hands were in his pockets and he had his usual stoical expression on. The man walked up to him and threw an arm around Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck. This caused the boy's cheeks to turn a lovely shade of magenta. Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke would openly show affection like this. The receptionist stared at the two for a while before turning her attention back towards her magazine.

"Another one, huh?" She drawled. "Sai won't like this."

Sasuke pulled himself away from Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then to the girl before being lead away from the front desk. Sasuke pressed the down button and soon one of the elevator doors slid open. Naruto was snapped out of his daze when Sasuke nudged him forward. Once inside the small box, Naruto took a glance at Sasuke. Who was this Sai person that the receptionist mentioned, and why did it upset Sasuke? Biting his lip, Naruto forced himself not to think about it.

"You're wearing a school uniform…" Sasuke said in a curious tone. Naruto looked down at himself and the school bag that was slung around his shoulders.

"Um…, yeah I'm in high school."

Sasuke groaned in frustration. He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I didn't realize that you were this young." He said running hand through his hair. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Naruto replied.

"Seventeen," Sasuke repeated. "You're so young." He said with a dry laugh.

Naruto looked down at his feet, not sure what to say. Uncomfortable silence fell in between the two. Naruto continued to stare at his worn sneakers. The sound of the elevator's doors sliding opening, caused Naruto to finally look up from his shoes. He saw Sasuke walking out of the elevator and followed the man. Naruto pushed his bag back on his shoulder as he exited into the hallway. The rest of the trip to Sasuke's apartment was silent. As they reached the door, Naruto finally spoke up, "Who's Sai?"

When Naruto asked this, Sasuke was opening the door. He stopped, and looked over his shoulder for a brief moment before turning his attention back towards the door. "No one," He replied.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Bullshit."

Sasuke sighed as the door opened. He stepped out of the way for Naruto to enter.

"Who's Sai?" Naruto asked again as Sasuke walked into the apartment.

Sasuke made an abrupt move before looking directly into Naruto's blue eyes. "Just drop it."

Once again, Sasuke manage to piss Naruto off. Why does he have to be such an asshole? Obviously this Sai person must be very important, or else Sasuke wouldn't avoid Naruto's question.

"Why are avoiding the question?"

"Because you are meddling into my business," The vampire replied flatly. "I don't meddle into your business, now do I? So drop it. It isn't important right now." With that, Sasuke walked into the living room.

Naruto gritted his teeth before sulking after the dark-haired vampire. Sasuke's living room was tastefully decorated; the walls were painted a light mocha with a hardwood floor, the sofa and loveseat were cream colored leather that looked very comfortable, and a glass coffee table that sat in the middle of the room. The curtains wore drawn and the whole room was laminated by the over head light. The room gave off a nice warm glow. Looking around, Naruto sat on the couch. It was as comfortable as it looked. Naruto took his school bag from off his shoulder and sat it on the floor. Sinking back into the couch, Naruto's eyes continued to wonder the walls of the room. Sasuke had a lot of paintings, Naruto noted.

Naruto nearly jumped when two hand were placed on the base of his neck. Slowly those hands started knead the muscles there. Naruto let out involuntary moan. Naruto sink deeper into the couch as those wonderful hands unknotted his tense muscles.

"What happened to the wound on your neck?" Sasuke asked.

"It's- it's fake skin. Like silly puddy." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke stopped massaging Naruto's shoulders, and trailed his hand up the side of Naruto's neck, sending shivers up Naruto's spine. There was a soft, squashy patch on the side of Naruto's neck, Sasuke noted. Sasuke's fingers out lined Naruto's jaw, his thumb ran over Naruto's bottom lip. The boy tilted his head up and looked up at Sasuke with those clear blue eyes. Sasuke leaned down, and capture Naruto's lips with his own in a sloppy, awkward kiss. His tongue dove into Naruto's mouth, and admittedly wrapped its self around Naruto moist tongue in an intimate caress. Naruto's hand went behind the back of Sasuke's head as he deepened the sloppy kiss. The blond boy moaned when Sasuke's tongue licked the roof of his mouth. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's lips before pulling away. Sasuke walked over towards the front of the couch before pushing Naruto down on the couch, and climbing on top of the boy. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's shirt, and yanked the man down for a kiss. Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, whilst Sasuke's hand slid down Naruto's side. Naruto propped his leg up as Sasuke's hand came to rest on his thigh. The man pulled back, and attached his mouth to Naruto's neck as his free hand was busy peeling the fake skin off of the other side of Naruto's neck.

Once the fake skin was off, Sasuke tossed the flap of silicon behind the couch. Sasuke could feel Naruto's pulse underneath his mouth as his continued to kiss and suck on the boy's neck. While his mouth was busy, Sasuke's hand trailed up Naruto's thigh, pushing the boy's sweater and shirt up. Naruto hissed as Sasuke's cold hands came into contact with his warm skin. Naruto closed his eyes, and turned his head to the side as his hand played with strains of Sasuke silky black hair. Sasuke's hand continued to slide up Naruto's flat stomach until he found Naruto's perked nipple. Taking the flashy nub in between his fingers, Sasuke rolled the taut flesh as he started to grind his and Naruto's pelvises together.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned out. Sasuke "hmmm'ed" in response as he trailed kisses up the length of Naruto's neck. The vampire liked the shell of Naruto's ear before taking the boy's earlobe into his mouth.

Naruto arched against Sasuke as their clothed erection grind against each other. He moaned, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling the man close into his body. Naruto buried his flushed face into Sasuke's neck. He wanted more. He wanted more friction, more skin, and more pleasure; more of Sasuke.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat broke both Naruto and Sasuke out of their temporary heaven. They both looked up to see a man who looked the same age as Sasuke looming over them. His narrow eyes and short hair were dark, and his complexion was ghostly pale. He had soft face and full lips. Naruto's eyes widen. He looked just like Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, and with his face completely blink, he looked at the doppelganger.

"So…" The doppelganger drawled, now leaning on the back of the couch. "Are you two having fun?"

-

Sai makes an appearance, and it seems like Sasuke's fucked. As you noticed, I left in the lemon. I wanted to tease you a little, since I'll repost this chapter in two days with the edited version. I didn't make my 7,000 word goal this, but this chapter was being quite stubborn. In the end, I thought it could have been a little better, but hey, I updated twice in one month! W00T!

11/25/06


End file.
